Warriors Destruction and Danger
by Fernpaw
Summary: Icepelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat, receives a new prophecy from StarClan. Firestar’s friend and deputy has still not returned. ThunderClan’s experienced warrior, Brambleclaw, is deputy. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

**Warriors Destruction and Danger**

**Fernpaw**

**This was started right after Starlight, so some characters do not have the same fates, etc., as they do in Twilight and Sunset and the rest of the books to come.**

**Summary: **After the Clans moved to their new territories, many peaceful moons passed. Now, after many seasons, there is a whole new generation of cats. Young Icepelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat, had received a new prophecy from StarClan, and she needs to figure out the meaning of it while training her apprentice, Frostpaw. Meanwhile, although Firestar's friend and deputy had retired to join the elders, a new deputy still needs to be elected. ThunderClan's experienced warrior, Brambleclaw, had been named deputy, after showing his courage with bringing the Clans to their new home. Follow the new generation of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan as they face dangerous battles and receive mysterious warnings from StarClan.

**Note:** All of the chapters that will be included in this story will change from four point of views.

1. Leafpool

2. Icepelt

3. Brambleclaw

4. Firestar

They will not stay in this order, but hopefully you can figure out which character is telling the chapter.


	2. ThunderClan

**Alliances**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**

FIRESTAR – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY**

GRAYSTRIPE – long-haired gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

LEAFPOOL – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice, Icepaw)

**WARRIORS**

FERNCLOUD – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR - golden brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat

BRAMBLECLAW – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

ASHFUR – pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

SPIDERLEG – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

RAINWHISKER – dark gray tom with blue eyes

THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom

SOOTFUR – light gray tom with amber eyes

BIRCHTAIL (Birchkit) - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

WHITENOSE (Whitepaw) - white she-cat with green eyes

CLOUDTAIL – long-haired white tom

BRIGHTHEART – white she-cat with ginger patches

**QUEENS**

SQUIRRELFLIGHT – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mate, Brambleclaw)

**_KITS_**,_ OAKKIT –_ light brown tabby tom with green eyes

_FIREKIT –_ ginger she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly

_BROWNKIT -_ tortoiseshell tom with one front brown paw

SORRELTAIL - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mate, Brackenfur)

**_KITS_**, _FROSTKIT_ – beautiful white she-cat with light gray spots and blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

ICEPAW – beautiful light gray she-cat with darker, gray spots and unusual icy blue eyes.

BLUEPAW – silver-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes

MOSUEPAW – light brown tom with green eyes

LIONPAW – light yellow / ginger tom with green eyes and a white chest

RAINPAW - light gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

**ELDERS**

CINDERPELT – dark gray she-cat

MOUSEFUR – small dusky brown she-cat


	3. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't finished all four Clans yet, but I'll just start the story anyways. You'll meet most of the cats throughout the story, and I'll eventually get the new warriors up. Keep checking for updated Clans!**

**Also, I know some of the Clans and warriors aren't accurate, but I created a few of my own, and also kept some that had died in the real series, just because I thought they should still be in this. Some of the cats also worked to my advantage to keep.**

**Prologue**

A tabby she-cat sat silently lapping up the cool water that formed the Moonpool. This small lake had been the Clans' new Moonstone ever since they had left the forest to come to the lake, where their new territories lay.

WindClan had claimed the vast, open moorland upon the hill, where the wind ripped through their fur like their old homelands had done. RiverClan had claimed the grassy clearing surrounded on all sides by the river and the small stream that provided fish for their food and the multiple herbs and medicines that Mothwing needed to serve her Clan. ShadowClan had claimed the marshy pine forest territory that surrounded the few Twoleg nests that were settled around the lake. ThunderClan, had occupied the dense oak forests that finished the territory lineup around the giant circle of water claiming the middle, where the Island was. StarClan had claimed the Fourtrees, along with the Moonpool, where the silent cat still sat, lapping at the water.

She closed her eyes and opened them again to find herself settled back at Fourtrees, the meeting place of all four Clans of the old forest. A blue-gray she-cat sat on the Highrock. When she spoke, the tabby seated below whipped her head around and sat staring with awe and confusion in her eyes, at the young cat.

"Young warrior," the blue-gray cat began. "I know it is not the half moon and that you have traveled far without letting your clan know you have gone, but StarClan have a prophecy for you to wield."

"That's why Spottedleaf came to me in my dream before and told me to come, isn't it, Bluestar?" The tabby cat looked up to the deceased leader on the Highrock.

"Yes."

"Then I'm ready to know what the prophecy holds."

"I cannot tell you what exactly it means; that it something you must figure out on your own."

"I understand."

"Good. Leafpool, time of danger is coming to the forest. Darkness, air, and water will come together. Thunder will light up the sky, frost and ice will come, and two will be four once more."

"But what…"

"Shhhhh, young one." Bluestar's tail swept across Leafpool's mouth before she could say any more. "All will be explained in time," Bluestar finished. Her image faded, leaving the young medicine cat alone at Fourtrees.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 1: Kits

Here's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and that you'll love this addititon!

Chapter 1

"That's right," Leafpool replied from the cats gathered below the Highledge. "Young Icepaw is now called Icepelt. She earned her medicine cat name last night on the half moon at the Moonpool."

Firestar was seated on the Highledge, looking down on the Clan he had called together for this meeting. Leafpool was looking up at him while she spoke, making sure that the whole Clan heard her.

"We shall be ThunderClan's two medicine cats," Leafpool declared. "I only have one request to ask you of," Leafpool said, bowing her head to her father and leader. When Firestar blinked in reply, Leafpool continued. "I wish to resign to a warrior once Icepelt has found a new medicine cat. After her future apprentice has been given her warrior name, I will back down with honor. I know Icepelt will serve our Clan well, and I also know that her apprentice will. There are many kits and apprentices in ThunderClan now, and I know that there will be more to come. Sometime a young warrior will want to become a medicine cat. To let them do this, I will back down and serve my Clan as a warrior."

"This is a generous offer, Leafpool. Are you sure you want to give up your life as a medicine cat?" Firestar asked.

"You will not be able to speak to StarClan any longer once you resign," an all too familiar voice said above the murmuring of the anxious cats around the two.

Leafpool blinked. "I know that, Cinderpelt. But I will be ready to back down. I have served my Clan as best I can. If StarClan want me to stay a medicine cat, they will send me a dream or a sign. For now, this is my decision."

"Okay. I accept your request, but only if StarClan allows it. We don't need another battle in this forest," Firestar purred.

Leafpool dipped her head and made her way back to the medicine cat's den. She made no notice of her follower until she heard the paw steps behind her. A little pale gray face popped up next to her, the she-cat's icy blue eyes sparkling.

"Leafpool, are you sure this is what you want?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes. I have thought over this. And you heard what I said to the Clan. I have no more reasoning. I am sure, and StarClan, as I said before, will tell me if this is the right decision or not."

The gray cat hesitated before asking, "What about Mothwing?"

"Mothing is Riverclan's medicine cat, not ThunderClan's. Yes, I will discuss this with her once I tell her, but until then no other Clan needs to know about this."

"Okay."

"Icepelt!" a distant voice called from across the clearing. The gray cat swung her head around to find her mother, Ferncloud, calling out to her. Leafpool watched as the she-cat raced off. She heard Ferncloud mutter something into Icepelt's ear, just before the younger medicine cat dashed to their den. She came back with some mouse-bile. Leafpool guessed Ferncloud had a tick, and had asked her daughter to relieve her from the vicious bite.

She watched Icepelt press the soaked moss onto Ferncloud shoulder and part her fur to make sure it was gone. Icepelt came back with the moss ball and put it neatly back into the herb storage.

"Icepelt," Leafpool called to her former apprentice. The gray she-cat spun around to face her Clan mate, the icy blueness in her eyes now turned to a brighter shade. "Make sure you wash your paws in the lake before you lick them," Leafpool finished before turning back to her den.

Grabbing some of the mouse-bile Icepelt had put back and the remainder of the poppy seeds, Leafpool trotted off to the nursery to see her sister, Squirrelflight. She was due to have her kits any time now, and Leafpool could sense her pain.

The two sisters had always been close, even while they were still kits. The more they had gotten to know each other, the more they developed their special bond. Moons ago, when Squirrelflight had gone with Brambleclaw and the other Clan cats on the journey to the sun-drown-place, then known as Squirrelpaw, Leafpool had missed her very much. The two, even though separated by many paw steps, had been able to tell what the other was feeling.

Leafpool somehow had woken up with the taste of burdock root in her mouth. Knowing that the taste could have had something to do with Squirrelflight, Leafpool went in search of the root in their old home. Squirrelflight had them woken up knowing that Tawnypelt needed burdock root to help her shoulder.

When Leafpool had taken off with Crowfeather before, Squirrelflight knew she was cold and could feel the wind rushing through her fur, letting her know that she and Brambleclaw were on the right track going into WindClan territory. Although they had not found Leafpool, they had some idea of where she was heading.

The tabby she-cat pushed through the bracken that laced the entrance to ThunderClan's nursery. Squirrelflight lay on her side, as if already suckling her kits. Leafpool padded over to the ginger she-cat and placed a paw on her stomach. Taking it off quickly, she gave Squirrelflight poppy seeds to lap up and told her the news.

"Squirrelflight," Leafpool whispered. "Eat the poppy seeds. Your kits are coming, and the pain will edge away with the seeds."

"Where's Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight asked her sister.

"Outside. I'm sure he'll be here soon," Leafpool replied.

After what seemed like moons, Leafpool trotted out to the clearing and called to Brambleclaw. "Good news," she mewed. "Squirrelflight has three healthy kits."

Brambleclaw sat up, and, after giving himself a good wash, padded to the nursery to visit his mate.

Leafpool remembered when the friendliness that was just in his eyes wasn't there. After their trip to the lake, Brambleclaw had assumed the position of deputy in ThuncerClan. No cat had thought that Graystripe would ever have come back. Not even Firestar himself, although he never had appointed a new deputy. Brambleclaw made himself look as deputy to the Clan, even though he was not properly appointed. Since then, Firestar had told him that he was to be deputy, until Graystripe returned, if he ever did.

Leafpool guessed that the dreams Brambleclaw had with Tigerclaw and Hawfrost had stopped, since the look he gave her was full or warmth and friendliness. She didn't know if he made them stop by telling off Tigerclaw or if they only stopped meeting because he gained the position, but frankly, Leafpool didn't care as long as they didn't meet again. The one dream she had had a while back was frightening enough, and she had no idea how Brambleclaw could go through with them every night.

The medicine cat crouched outside of Firestar's den. "Firestar," she called. Leafpool waited until she heard a reply.

"Come in!"

Leafpool pushed through the brambles and bracken that shielded his den, a cave in the hillside. The flame colored pelt was clearly visible against the pale gray walls of the clearing. His green eyes glinted with question.

Leafpool answered his eagerness. "Squirrelflight has three healthy kits."

Firestar purred with happiness. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and replied, "Good. I'll go se her now. Do they have names yet?"

"Yes. The tortoiseshell tom is Brownkit, the light brown tabby tom is Oakkit, and the ginger she-cat is Firekit, named after you."

"They are very nice names." Firestar padded over and pushed his nose into his daughters' fur. Leafpool flicked his shoulder with her tail and watched him leave, trotting towards the nursery.

* * *

**R&R please! Three more reviews gets you guys another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Thanks to my reviews! Can't wait to hear more!**

**Warriors Rock (10/01/06, Chapter 1): **Update soon it sounds like a good story

**Fernpaw: **Thanks for the review!

**Warriors Rock (9/19/06, ThunderClan): **UPDATE COME ON WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT

**Fernpaw:** Lol, thanks for your review. I can't update today, but I will tomorrow, I promise.

**Chapter 2**

Firestar's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the nursery. The smell of fresh milk was in the air. He remembered long ago, when he and his siblings were nestled against his mother in the Twoleg place that bordered ThunderClan's old territory. His thoughts brought him to his sister, Princess, and how he would always play-fight with her until their mother pulled them apart. _Where is she now? _He thought. _Did she survive the Twolegs? StarClan, keep her safe. _

A mass of ginger fur lay in the center of the den, with three little kits cuddled next to it. One was a light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Firestar guessed he was Oakkit. The second one was a ginger she-cat, much like Squirrelflight herself, with a white underbelly and green eyes. This was probably Firekit. Lastly, a tortoiseshell tom with one front brown paw was lying in a heap of warm, soft fluff. This was Brownkit, Firestar assumed.


	6. AN: Sorry!

Wow, hey guys!

So sorry I haven't been on in… over a year… Well, I'm actually gonna see what I can do with all of these. Keep a look out!!

lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


	7. AN: About the reviews

Dear readers. This is a general statement to all. After posting my apology note, all I got was a bunch of replies saying how bad I am at writing. Keep in mind that I wrote these OVER TWO YEARS AGO and I am now better. If you don't like it, simply don't read it. It is very immature to sit there at your computer and claim that you are all so much better at writing (***~~As YoU tYpE lIkE tHiS tO mE~~***). If that were true, we wouldn't all be stuck on a FANFICTION WEBSITE. You'd be writing your own novels! Get over yourselves. If anyone WANTS these continued, let me know. In a NICE comment. Any more of those comments and I'm reporting every one of you. Criticism is okay, but nothing like what I've gotten. Happy holidays, and I hope all of you that really want to make yourselves feel superior have your homes burned and your food spoiled. It would serve you right. For everyone who has a nice, open heart, have a Merry Christmas.

Lovelovelove

-Fernpaw-


End file.
